The Raven's Heart
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: This is about how Diaval and Aurora met, and fell in love. This takes place during, and after the movie. I loved this movie, and I ship DiavalxAurora so hard! Slight AU, and non cannon with movie at times. Rated K -T for mild adult content and situations (it does get a bit detailed later, but nothing too extreme). Everything belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's a Girl!

The kingdom rejoiced with the arrival of the Princess Aurora. The baby princess giggled as she took in her new surroundings. Things took a dark turn for the royal family though, when Maleficent cursed their daughter. Before the sun would set on her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a death like sleep never to wake up. King Stefan begged for her to show mercy on his daughter. Maleficent agreed to his pleas on his daughter's behalf.

"Very well, she can be woken up with true love's kiss. No power can change this." Maleficent said before she disappeared in a flash of green light. Her loyal servant, Diaval cawed with delight as he flew out the window.

* * *

King Stefan had all the spinning wheel burned and locked in a dungeon, and it was with great sadness that the Queen was forced to give up her daughter to the pixies to raise.

"Why won't she stop crying?" asked Knotgrass.

"I don't know." replied Thistlewit.

"Well make her stop." said Flittle.

The baby continued to wail, as the pixies argued with each other. That night, the baby still was crying from hunger when Diaval came with a flower filled with nectar for the baby princess. He used all his strength in his raven form to rock the baby to sleep. Diaval looked at the tiny princess and felt something in his chest. He ignored it, and continued to guard her through the night.

* * *

Aurora was now a little over a year old and was enjoying the fact that she could now toddle around on her own two feet. One can be sure that is probably where the word toddler comes from. Unfortunately, the three Pixies were once more arguing with one another that they didn't see the child was heading towards a cliff. Maleficent and Diaval were watching the madness unfold.

* * *

"Oh look, the little beastie is about to fall off a cliff." Maleficent said as if she was commenting the weather. Diaval squawked with panic. Maleficent relented and used her magic to save the toddler. The pixies were completely unaware of anything and everything. A few nights later, Maleficent saw the princess again. The toddler had managed to find her way to them in the surrounding woods.

"Go away." Maleficent said.

"Up!" Aurora replied with a smile.

Reluctantly, Maleficent picked her up and held the princess in her arms. Diaval watched from his perch, and knew this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Upon Maleficent's order, Diaval became Aurora playmate. It was a good way for the evil fairy to keep an eye on Aurora. Diaval cawed and flew around Aurora to get her attention. The small child laughed as Diaval played with her. Diaval felt yet again, that stir in his chest as he watched her sleep. What was causing that stir in his chest? Perhaps it was from all the playing they did. Diaval, again, ignored the feeling and continued to watch over the princess.

* * *

**Yeah this was a short chapter I know. Don't worry though, they will get longer as the story progresses. Hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Reviews are love! And please read my other latest story 'Sirens: Part One of Three"! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: I Know You

Chapter 2: I Know You

Aurora grew up to be very beautiful, and kind. She was now fifteen years old. The princess wondered what laid beyond the thorn wall. Gathering her courage, Aurora made her way through the thorns and into the Moors. A strange feeling of belonging filled her. She soon met the fairy who had been watching over her all this time. She was very excited to have a fairy Godmother. She then saw her raven friend.

* * *

"I remember you pretty bird." She said with a sweet smile.

"This is Diaval." Maleficent replied.

Diaval spread his wings and bowed. He then turned into his human form. It was at that moment, their world slowed to a halt and they were just staring at each other. She was so beautiful. Diaval felt his heart melt at the sight of the grown princess.

"Hello Aurora. I've known you, since you were a little one." He said.

Diaval then took her hand and kissed it. Aurora curtsied, her smile never left her face. She saw how handsome he was. He was so noble looking. He was better looking than any prince. Diaval noticed how she blushed. It added to her already perfect beauty.

* * *

Back at the castle, King Stefan had darkened with his madness. His Queen had fallen ill, not that he cared much. He figured he'd grace his wife with a final conversation. So he left his private chambers for her room. Yes, behind the closed doors of the castle, Stefan and his wife never shared the same room. True, they did 'officiate' their marriage, but they were never truly loved each other. So it was a wonder how she had Aurora in the first place. For the sake of his ambitions though, Stefan had claim Aurora was his own.

* * *

"Are you comfortable my wife?" Stefan asked her.

"Spare a dying woman your mock sympathy Stefan." The Queen said weakly.

"I worry for our daughter." He said.

"My daughter Stefan. Aurora was my child. I never made anything with you. Babies and all things like them, come from true love. Love, we never shared." She then said sharply.

* * *

The Queen laid back in her pillows. She couldn't decide what was more painful; this fever that was slowly killing her or Stefan pretending to be a doting father, and husband? She had wept bitterly when she surrendered custody of her daughter to the pixies. Stefan didn't even bat an eyelash.

"My one solace in my last painful hours of this life. Is that Aurora will know true love." The Queen continued.

"True love doesn't exist." Stefan replied coldly.

Stefan got up and left the room when his failing wife fell asleep. She wouldn't awake after that. Later that night, the Queen died.

* * *

Over the next few days. Maleficent had grown to love Aurora as her own. She noticed Diaval had become quite fond of her as well. This caused great conflict for Maleficent, for she still felt the little 'beastie' deserved what she was going to get.

"I love her Mistress. I just don't know how to tell her." Diaval said.

"Say nothing. True love doesn't exist." She replied.

"What if it does? Weren't you in love once?" He replied.

"Yes! I was hurt because of it! You know that you stupid crow!" Maleficent hissed.

"I think Aurora is different, and I am not a stupid crow. I'm a pretty bird." Diaval responded, as he smiled at his reflection.

Maleficent sighed and left to take a relaxing walk. What in nature's name had she done to deserve this? Everything seemed so complicated now more than ever.

* * *

**Here is where I will end it for now. As promised, this chapter is longer. I hope you readers are also taking the time to read my other stories. Reviews are love! :)  
**


End file.
